For example, in Patent Literature 1, an apparatus that guides a user to his/her destination is disclosed. The user does not need to look at a map for guide. This apparatus includes a plurality of gyro motors, generates an angular momentum vector in an arbitrary direction and size, and generates a torque by the time derivative by independently driving and controlling the plurality of gyro motors. This apparatus generates a torque corresponding to the direction to which the user should be guided and the distance on the basis of location information and destination information of the user on the map (see, for example, paragraphs 0062, 0073, and 0077 of the specification of Patent Literature 1).